


Adventure, singular, and a bit drunk.

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure Buddies, Alternate Universe, And eventual boyfriends, But the cranky kind, But then again not, Dubious Science, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, OC made for my own indulgence, One-Sided Attraction, i guess, submarine mechanics ignored and kicked to the cobbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: Preston has a submarine. Thaddeus is, predictably, impressed.
Relationships: Thaddeus Thatch & Preston B. Whitmore, Thaddeus Thatch/Preston B. Whitmore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Adventure, singular, and a bit drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Not kidding about the 'Dubious Science' tag- I am at the point of great interest in others intellectual profession, but far past stressing myself out anymore xD
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this ridiculous piece, it took me a shameful amount of time to construct :D
> 
> Alternate Title: Gay and Nautical Shenaniganery

''Thaddeus! Open up, goddammit!'', Preston B. Whitmore hollers, banging a fistful of papers against the thick door of his friend's apartment.

A few curious, disapproving faces peek out of doorways- confused at the sight of a middle aged man with flyaway hair banging on the door of the complex's local semi-recluse at 9:45 PM. Preston pays them no mind, tapping an impatient foot.

A muffled thump sounds from behind the door, no doubt a gangly Thatchian limb banging against a wall or cabinet. A sharper crash follows it and finally the door swings open to reveal Preston's dishevelled friend.

''Preston, what in God's-''

''About damn time! Now quick, lemme in- eyes everywhere.'', Preston cuts him off, barging into the apartment.

Thaddeus huffs, but dutifully closes the door with an apologetic smile to his neighbours.

Predictably, Thaddeus' apartment is a mess. Papers and books cover almost every surface, stationary spilling onto plates of half-eaten food and just covered in lamp oil and pale candle wax. 

Preston, used to this, spares one obligatory glance at the junk piled onto Thaddeus' couch, before swiping it all away and falling into it. Something blunt digs into his right thigh, and he shifts slightly with a grunt.

Thaddeus regards him with bleary eyes, before coming to join him- forgoing Preston's method and just perching on a stack of books.

''Hey Pres.'', he says, and Preston grins.

Even half-awake Thaddeus looks better than him, skin still tanned from his recent visit to Eqypt- glowing softly in the light of the street outside.

''Hey Thad! No chance a fellow can get a drink? Been a hectic few weeks.'', he answers, punctuating the statement with a sigh as he sinks deeper into the green plush.

Thaddeus snorts.

''Like you haven't been elbow deep in it the whole time.'', he says, but obliges and slips off the couch.

Preston merely hums, closing his eyes and allowing the soft scent of paper and Thaddeus Thatch to steal into his brain. 

There's a clink from somewhere in the apartment, followed by the all too familiar pouring sound and then Thaddeus' gentle footsteps towards him.

Something cold knocks gently against Preston's forehead and he chuckles, extending his hand in order for Thad to press into. He opens his eyes just in time to cheers Thad as the lanky man repositions himself, slouched and spread-eagled.

Taking a sip of the deep amber liquid, relishing in the way it smoothes down his throat, he starts slightly- setting the glass down in order to check his papers. Thad watches him with unrestrained curiosity, but is otherwise silent, accepting any papers Preston shoves at him for a temporary placeholder.

''Right!'', Preston exclaims, turning to face Thad with a face splitting grin. ''Submarines!''

''Submarines.'', Thad confirms. ''What about them?''

''I have one.''

''Good for you.''

''It's revolutionary, Thad!''

''Submarine, Pres. Sorry to break it to you, but we've had them for a while.''

Preston cackles, drink once more in hand. Thaddeus remains confused, sipping his own with a raised eyebrow.

''Not like these, we haven't.''

Thaddeus snorts again, hair flopping forward. Preston is transfixed for a moment, fingers twitching around the slippery glass.

''Alright, what's so special about it?''

Preston hums, patting the papers on his stomach absently.

''S'confidential.''

''Uh-huh.''

''Can't tell you- sharks swimming all over the place.''

''Do I get my coat now, or later?''

''At your earliest convenience. Sturdy sweater as well, I should say.''

''Wonderful. I assume it's in the car?''

''Just making sure.''

━

Stumbling out of the car are Thaddeus and Preston, bundled up, equipped with an ungodly amount of sketchbooks and brimming with excitement. 

Preston shivers and curses, brine tinged air tugging at his hair and clothes.

For his part Thaddeus is unfazed, taking in the sight of the warehouse looming beyond and clinging onto Preston's arm.

For warmth, that is.

So together they pass into the warehouse, Preston barking orders and generally staying fused together until Thad's curiosity gets the best of him and he leaves to satiate it.

And Preston isn't blaming him, even if he's somewhat cold now.

The warehouse is enormous and filled with all sorts of engineering genius and machinery. Metal screeches and sparks fly from almost every direction, bringing the odd spurt of heat as soon as Preston passes them. Engineers grin and nod at him, but mostly remain silent and focused.

''Christ, Pres! What in the goddamn hell-'', Thaddeus exclaims, hurrying back over to him- narrowly missing a steel beam as it swings their way.

Preston chuckles, adjusting his collar and waggling his eyebrows at Thaddeus.

''Told ya! And don't look at me like that- you'll find out soon enough. Surprised you're even this interested, no flying devils of glorious myth to occupy that brain of yours.'', Preston teases.

''If it's got to do with you, I'm always interested. You know that, Pres.'' Thaddeus replies, so earnest that Preston has to avert his gaze with a huff.

''Weren't acting like that back at your place.''

Thad shrugs with a soft smile.

''Gotta keep up appearances- prevent that genius head of yours from swelling too much. Though, I still don't know what's so special about this Nautilus of yours.'

''Well that's what you're about to find out, as here comes my dear associate! Mr. Dempsey, how are you, m'boy!''

Thaddeus turns to look behind him at the large and joyful figure of Mr. Adam Dempsey, striding towards them in his faded blue overalls, mustached grin reaching clear grey eyes.

''Damn fine, Mr. Whitmore, damn fine! And this must be the famous Thaddeus Thatch!'', the man booms back, large hands clutching his cap to a large chest- revealing a startled mop of black hair curled with sweat and heat.

Thaddeus, once more infinitely confused with the proceedings and a unnatural introvert, merely nods with an awkward, spacey smile.

Preston represses a snort, instead beaming at Mr. Dempsey.

''Everything ready, Mr. Dempsey?''

''Indeed, Mister Whitmore! She's been in good hands and I trust she'll continue to be!''

Preston laughs, good-naturedly thumping a muscular shoulder. His knuckles crack softly.

''Don't worry, we'll take good care of her! She in the launch bay?''

''Right you are, Mister Whitmore.''

''Excellent. Thatch, be a sport and go stand by that pole real quick- me and Mister Dempsey need to discuss business.''

Thatch huffs, but nods and spares a glance at Mr. Dempsey.

''Good meeting you, Mister Dempsey.'', he half mutters, but Preston is proud of him regardless.

''Same here, Mister Thatch. You count yourself lucky, now!''

━

''Oh.''

''Mm-hm.''

''Oh my God, Pres-''

''Mmmm-hm.''

Thad exhales sharply, dropping off the last rung of the ladder- eyes wide as he surveys the interior of the sub. The submarine rocks softly, boyant and light. Thad's gleaming eyes are shiny in the pale blue light streaming from the-

''Windows.'', Thaddeus breathes.

Preston doesn't bother to stifle the delighted grin that steals over his face.

And indeed, there were windows. Not tiny, thick things that could barely sustain the sight of a shrimp; but real wide and open windows. The murky water of the launch bay fills up half of the thick, durable glass- murky and green as it bobs up and down.

''How.''

''Now _that_ is confidential.''

Thad whirls on him then, chest heaving in a manner that Preston can't help but find somewhat distracting-

''Holy- _Pres_. The-the opportunities, oh my God, can you imagine?'', Thad breathes out, raking a hand through his hair as he spins around again.

''Don't have to. I didn't bring you down here to torture you with possibilities, Thad.'', Preston says, grinning softly.

Impossibly, Thad's eyes stretch even wider.

''We're gonna-''

''Yup. On my orders and she's ours for, oh, about a week.'', Preston says casually, trailing a hand over the ladder's handrail.

He's given all of two seconds to prepare before he finds himself with an ecstatic armful of Thaddeus Thatch. He grunts, the force of the hug causing him to stumble somewhat, but he chuckles and wraps awkward arms around Thad in return.

The smell of paper and oil is back, sliding up into his brain as wiry hair brushes against his cheek. Thaddeus is warm in his arms, still vibrating and Preston can feel his friend rambling into his chest.

Preston grimaces.

''Thatch, let go of me would you? People will talk.'', he grumbles out, not unkindly.

All the warmth recedes and Thad springs away, seemingly unaffected.

''Sorry, Pres- it's just, you really out did yourself this time.''

''Course! I got a reputation to uphold! Now, why don't you bundle up in the front while I go talk to the smart people, hm?''

''We are the smart people, Pres.''

''Never lose your sense of optimism, will you Thatch?''

━

''How does this thing work?'', Thad asks, just as Preston flops ungracefully into the seat beside him.

''Nyeh, I gotta vague outline. Should be fine, once we get the hang of it.'', Preston huffs out, struggling with his enormous volume of seatbelt.

Thaddeus snickers, but doesn't say anything else, eyes far away and affixed to the murky water in front of them. A green light casts over his friend's face, eerie and deep, and Preston can't decide if that's a good thing or not.

A large voice down the hatch effectively plucks Preston from his musings, and he jolts a bit more than he probably should.

''Good luck, Mr. Whitmore- Mr. Thatch!'', Mr. Dempsey all but bellows and Preston winces with a grin.

''Thank you, my boy! Me and Mr. Thatch salute you and your team!'', Preston shouts back, knocking Thad's stiffened shoulder teasingly.

''Aha, couldn't have done it without you, Mr. Whitmore! M'closing the hatch now, me and the crew gonna watch over.''

''Copy that, Mr. Dempsey. Thanks again!'', Preston says, eyes already roaming the vast amount of controls.

''You're welcome-'', whatever else Mr. Dempsey was going to say is cut off by the sound of the hatch clanging shut.

The sub bobs a bit, and there's a small silence, before both occupant stifle twin shrieks of excitement.

''Okay, _okay_ , okay-''

''Say 'okay' one more time, Thatch-''

''Sorry, okay, how do we do this?''

''Erm, this one I think-''

The crew above very graciously do not recollect on the dangerous tilt the submarine took sideways, once the two adventurers get back a week later.

(Mr. Dempsey does chuckle heartily and knowingly when a edible arrangement is mysteriously delivered to his apartment not long after)

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging as uncompleted, but that's only in a pitiful hope that I can muster another chapter. Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful day :D


End file.
